Tatsujin Sama!
by Rukia-Chappi-Chan
Summary: You know a love at first sight goes wrong when he : looks like your high school crush, has had his shoes vomited on by you, commands you to be his 6 month slave, and then enter the part here where I madly fall in love for him. -IchiRuki-


"So, one regular caramel latte, a hot chocolate small, 3 croissants and one cheesecake?"

"Yep, that sounds 'bout right."

"Ok, thank you! Your order shall be here soon!"

Judging by that, come on, you _gotta_ know where I work at. It's so damn obvious, you have to be as stupid as Renji to not know.

Yea?

That's right.

I work at the local Seireitei café.

My name is Kuchiki Rukia, sibling to Kuchiki Byakuya, who is actually my brother in law because… long story.

ANYWAY.

I'm 16 years old and I'm working at this café so I can actually pay for the rent, food, living necessities, maxi pads and shit. Maxi pads? Hah, yeah, I need them ultra thick cause I'm a bloody waterfall of blood. Apart from that non-necessary information, I work here at this café practically every single day of my life, even in holidays AND THE PUBLIC HOLIDAYS. God, my boss is such a money smoocher. I work for Urahara Kisuke, with his fiancé (she's actually his wife but she likes the word fiancé, ugh) Shihouin Yoruichi (she even kept her bloody maiden name, might as well be single!).

But… pay is pretty decent. It lets me have a shopping spree every once or twice a week since the income is pretty good. I've worked here ever since I was 10, cause god damn, Hats n' Clogs didn't give a damn of an important global issue called child slavery and made me work.

…

Ok. Well I wanted to work back then BUT NOT ANYMORE.

IT'S A LIVING HELL.

GET ME OUT OF THIS CAFÉ NOW PLEASE!!

"Are you thinking of jumping out the window again Rukia-chan?" a bored voice droned. I looked towards beautiful, icy blue eyes that belonged to Matsumoto Rangiku, a girl with a HELL OF A bust. I wondered how she could support herself, seeing as she was a literal hourglass.

"Hm… Not really, but close."

"You're thinking of jumping out this window to get away from this café?"

"Bingo."

Rangiku let out a sultry chuckle as her sex appeal just increased from her voice alone. Everything about this goddamn girl was sexy, come on! And believe it or not, she's my age. Apparently, she's had those huge melon knockers ever since she was… 10? God damn, she had no childhood. Didn't her body wait for puberty?

Knocking those thoughts out of my mind and resisting the urge to look at my own underdeveloped boobs, I picked up another order that was left on the counter and scanned through it, my hands already reaching to make the neglected order. Table 7… who was the waiter who got this bloody order?! I looked over to the said table and…

Oh.

Mashiro and her boyfriend Kensei were here.

Again.

Honestly, that girl was so bubbly all the time, and cheerful while that guy looked as if he had a stick up his ass! No one could beat my brother though-

I SAID NOTHING!

But god, at least _make_ the order for your boyfriend _before _making _out_ with your boyfriend. I frowned and served the chilled frappe in a fancy cup with a whole lotta cream and added the 'Rabu Rabu Straw'. It was a straw that came with the drink for free that couples could share. I thought it was repulsive. It was basically a straw that curled out of the tall, glass cup in a heart shape, and then curled into two openings that the couple could drink from at the same time.

I hope someone does it, and chokes on it and dies.

Is it even possible to drink from the same straw at the same time? I glanced over at a couple on table 5.

…Damn, I guess it is.

I gave the couple their order, scolded the waitress for slacking off, and walked back behind the counter to check if there were any more dishes to be quickly cleaned.

Bzzzt.

Ah fuck, another customer ready to order.

I turned off the switch to the light that said table 2 and began to stride over with a happy smile.

"Hi, what would you like to order?" I said in my sugary-coated voice, staring down at my small black notepad that had Chappy all over it, inside and out.

"Hmmm, could I possibly have you for dessert?"

Oh for the love of God, somebody get rid of this perv-

I looked at the person's face and froze.

Fucking damn shit fuck.

"Sh-Shiba-senpai!" I squeaked. He let out his famous, handsome laugh, god he was so sexy, as he tilted his head back.

"Haha relax Rukia, I wouldn't do that to you."

Oh how I wish you would.

"Unless you want me to," he said with a wink.

YES YES YES!

"N-no!"

STUPID MOUTH!

"So, sit down Kuchiki, let's talk!"

Yes, lets, Urahara wouldn't give a damn, he'd _want_ me in this guy's pants. I sat down and fiddled with my fingers and the notepad. Geez, the pages were crinkling in my hand, get a grip Rukia! You're a Kuchiki!

…

I've been with Byakuya too long.

"S-so, I, uh, what's up Shiba-senpai?"

"Rukia, I told you to call me Kaien," he said with a small smile. My lord, his eyes were sexy…Blue, green eyes that sparkled like the ocean, spiky, soft black locks that suited him perfectly, a nice, toned body-

SHIT HE SAID SOMETHING!

"Huh, yea my day was good! I'm doing well!" I squeaked again. His blank face told me that I said the wrong thing and he didn't ask how I was doing like how a normal conversation goes. He laughed his smexy laugh again and smiled at me. Zeus, why did you have to make him so handsomely edible?

"You're too cute for your own good Rukia."

Can I melt in you?

"N-no!"

Is that the only word in my vocabulary now?! Snap out of it Rukia!

"So anyway," I began, clearing my throat. "W-why did you come?"

"Oh, I was in the neighbourhood so I decided to drop by and meet my favourite kouhai. Is that too much to ask?"

I LOVE YOU!

"I see… Did you want a drink? I could probably get you one on the house," I asked him, sucking up.

"Nah, I'm fine, but do you think you could get me a strawberry shortcake?"

I love them too! We're meant for each other!

"S-Sure thing!"

I stood up and scuttled away to get his order and decided it would still be on the house. Come on, Mashiro always did it, why can't I?!

"That was 350 yen, right Mashiro?"

"Yup!"

…So the bastard of a boyfriend that distracted a waitress from her work _does_ pay. Who cares, I'm doing it anyway. Yoruichi won't mind. Grabbing the nicest looking strawberry shortcake, I set it carefully on a plate. Our shortcakes, I have to brag, sorry, but they were absolutely to _die_ for. Apart from the fact that this one high school group was fighting over it like they _were_ going to die, they're small and cylindrical in shape, made out of soft sponge cake. Cut in half, it has a layer of strawberry frosting, and on the top, it's smothered in strawberry jam and whipped cream, completed with a single strawberry on top. It rested on a delicate piece of paper that was cut to look like a frilled, round handkerchief.

Walking over to the table, halfway while holding the beautiful cake, I realized dumbly that he was gone.

Oh butter cookies, why did he have to leave?

I set the delicacy on the table and looked at the quick note scrawled in his neat writing.

_Sorry Ruki, but I had to go. I didn't realize time went so quickly, and as I'm writing, I really need to get going to make it to my part time. Eat the cake though, my treat._

_Kaien._

Ah, he even left a small drawing of a bunny since I _love_ them, and a 10000-yen bill.

He's perfect, I'm telling you.

Wait, 10000-YEN BILL?!

Man, this guy was a value pack that I found filled with good stuff. Looks, personality, money, he had everything! It's like, find one, and get more free! Finishing off the shortcake, I licked my lips and ran my thumb across them to get rid of any traces of red left. I stood up and collected the plate and fork, placing the note in my pocket and holding the bill in my free hand.

"Ah, Rukia-chan?" I turned my head to see who had spoken, finding out that it was Yoruichi. Half of her body leaned out of the door that lead to the kitchen as she beckoned me with her hand. I quickly rinsed off the plate and fork, and wiped my hands on my apron, setting the money on the counter.

"Yea, Yoruichi-san?" I knew this _other_ big boobed woman ever since I was in diapers, seeing as she was friends with my brother since their childhood.

"It's not close to closing up time but do you think you need some time off early today…?"

…What? Was _the_ Shihouin Yoruichi telling me to go off shift? _Early?_

…Did I overlook the calendar and not read the red letters on today's date that said end of the world?

"What?" I asked, rephrasing half of what my mind said.

"You know… for tonight's party?"

Oh.

So it _wasn't_ the end of the world.

Damn, I could've gotten an early leave.

But yea, for those who are wonderin', what is this crazy cat lady (she loved cats as much as I loved Chappy) talking about? The Annual, once a year, get wasted like it's the end of your life party down at the Karakura nightclub. I shrugged and looked at some tables, confirming their orders, also fingering the nice, green note called my best friend _money_.

"What? What do you mean," she copied my action. She made it look as if I didn't care though. How could I not though, it was the event of the year. "It is _the_ event of the year-" I know "and all you can do is," and again, she copied my action by exaggerating my shrug.

"Yoruichi-san, you're 21 and you're acting like you're _my_ age," I deadpanned. She shrugged, this time with less force since she wasn't imitating me.

"Hey, 5 years difference isn't that much," she said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes and picked up a glass to start cleaning it with a dishtowel. Her golden, cat-like eyes watched me, like, _5 centimetres away from my __**FACE**_!

"What?!" I snapped at her. She grinned her usual catty grin.

"Oh… just wonderin, what's the ice princess gonna wear this year…?" she said in mock wonder. Oh come on, just cause every once a year I wore something revealing and went crazy didn't mean she could call me a slut! I mean-! Come on, I was drunk, that one time when I took my shirt off, but I had my bra on!

And who cared if I wasn't old enough to drink!?

…Apart from the fact I only kept my bra on cause someone stopped me…

That doesn't matter!

"Well, this _ice princess_ is going to wear some _clothes_, know what they are? They actually _cover_ your body!" I retorted, knowing that she walked around her house in a corset and a set of lacy underwear.

"Psh, you're no fun. Let's go on a shopping spree together for tonight! Early leave! For us both! Then we all win!" she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. As tempting as it sounded, I was scared.

"What… About the shop then…?" I asked carefully with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, Kisu-honey can handle it," she chuckled. I chuckled with her, I had to admit, that it was a pretty clever nickname. Kisu, as in from Kisuke, and converted into the Japanese word for Kiss. Hah, how do I know all this? I know my English thank you very much.

"…Sounds good," I grinned. Yoruichi exclaimed in delight and rushed to the back to tell her husba-_fiancé_ what was happening. I could hear a complaining groan, a slight moaning, yuck, and finally-

The sound of glass smashing into a head.

Beautiful.

I ignored how happy Yoruichi looked and signed my name out at approximately 2 pm, and ran out of the café with her.

But dear lord, if only I had known what I was getting myself into.

* * *

"No."

"Come out! Please?!"

"God, no Yoruichi-san, do you _know_ what this covers?! Heck, do you know what it _doesn't _cover?!"

"But the whole point of tonight is to be sexy-"

"NOT NAKED!"

I couldn't see it from behind the changing curtain, but I knew the older woman was pouting. I sighed and took off the offending piece of… clothing… if you could call it that. I looked at it with distaste as I chucked it to the floor and tried on the next shirt Yoruichi forced on me.

I hated to admit it…

But it wasn't half bad.

It was a silky, yet sparkly black spaghetti-strapped camisole. It was simple, but it made my practically non-existent boobs stand out. Whatever made my precious little underdeveloped babies stand out, was a thumbs up.

Not that I would tell anyone that.

"You done yet, grandma?" a bored voice called out.

"You're older than me!" I snapped back, silencing the tan skinned woman. I heard her mumble in anger and I smiled in content. Looking back at my reflection in the mirror, I guess this was ok… but this year, I wanted something that screamed _look at me!_ So I put all the clothes back on their hangers and held them as a heap in my arms, looking at Yoruichi sheepishly.

"What?! Still a no!?" she seethed. I smiled at her cutely and walked back to the clothing racks to set them down properly. "Screw it, what do you think those retailer bitches are here for?!" she said angrily, pulling my arm out of the store. Being as it is, I dropped the heap of clothes and waved at the shopkeepers that looked not too happy. I wouldn't be either. But this was an emergency, I could make an exception.

"Did we try that store?"

"Yes Yoruichi-san, that's where you bought _your_ dress."

And dare I say, she looked sexier than ever. She bought a red, shiny dress that felt like satin against your fingers, but it fit her form perfectly, boobs, ass and all. It formed a deep V at the back, tied together with criss-crossing strings, and a deep V at the front that showed her cleavage nicely. It stopped up to mid thigh, but it gave her space to move. She bought a black jacket to go with it and dark, buckle up boots that went up to her calves, and looked as if the heel was a blade. I'm telling you, I could probably kill someone with those heels.

But… even though she's got _her_ perfect outfit… What am _I_ going to wear?!

* * *

"It's perfect…" I breathed, absolutely stunned at the image in front of me. Buying the dress, was the best decision of my life. Yoruichi smiled proudly at her creation, though she was a little speechless herself. Though I had faintly heard a ding dong in the background, and Yoruichi going to get it, I just kept staring at myself, no matter how selfish I sounded, I was beautiful, if only for this one night.

"Rukia-san! We're- Woahh!" Orihime gasped.

"Double woahh!" Rangiku added. She rubbed her eyes several times until it actually made her eyesight worsen. When it cleared up again, her eyes widened even further. "It this really, _the_ Kuchiki Rukia?! _The_ Ice Princess?! _The_ old prude that never showed-"

"Ok, ok, I get it, I'm ugly on a daily basis," I grumbled, my mood suddenly brought down.

"No, no Rukia-san, you're _always_ beautiful, but today… oh gosh today…" Orihime trailed off, staring at me.

"I'm twice as ugly?"

"NO!" the trio screamed. I winced at the volume and stared at myself. I had a black, flowing dress that loosely fit my figure, with a thick white band at the top. Two strings on each side, held on with bows, held the dress together. At the waist, there was a white belt that had a butterfly on my left hip. I wore black stilettos that had strings crawling up my calves, and I wore a white bow in my hair. Cliché, I know, but it suited! I decided to carry a white clutch bag for the night, and Yoruichi had dressed me up, put on light eyeliner, a dab of purple eye shadow, and a natural, sparkly pink lip-gloss.

I loved myself right now.

I looked over to Orihime and noticed she looked quite prepped up too. Light red eye shadow, pink lip-gloss, a white mini skirt, pink singlet and a light blue denim jacket with white heels. Though she wasn't dressed to go to a club, she kind of was… oh well, she was still cute. But I really don't know whose melons are bigger… I think Rangiku's…

Oh damn, speaking of Rangiku, she looked like the devil of lust herself. It was a simple black halter neck dress that dipped down into a V and revealed her cleavage well, like Yoruichi. It exposed practically all of her back, and the end of it was folded into small curtains that dipped up and down like triangles. She wore killer heels that looked like classic shoes, and carried a black hand bag that probably held Orihime's things too. She had light blue eye shadow that made her eyes stand out, and a peachy red lip-gloss.

"Damn, you girls look good tonight," I whistled. Orihime blushed while Rangiku flicked her hair.

"I know," the blonde cooed. I chucked my pillow at her and stood up, only to have to dodge the pillow coming my way. Laughing, I ran to the door and shut it in the three young women's faces.

I was in for a _long_ night.

* * *

Staring.

That's what this big, black, macho guy was doing. Staring.

He was tall, and damn, was he _tall_! He was really tanned, with large, gentle lips and a face that wouldn't hurt an _ant_. His brown, curly locks covered one of his eyes though his questioning gaze didn't waver. And this guy was _packed_ with muscles! Come _on, _just let me in already! Stupid bouncer, probably a foreigner that can't speak Jap-

"Are you sure this is your real ID card?" he asked suspiciously in a deep, fluent accent.

"Yes! Can't you see! That's me!" Damn, so he _can_ understand if I swear at him in Japanese. Why was he questioning my ID? Well, since my sister and I are like, practically twins, I take her ID card sometimes. Other times I have my fake ID. This time I took onee-san's card.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16."

"Then sorry, you can't come into the club."

"What?! I'm old enough! I'm 18!"

"But you just told me you're 16."

"No! I'm 18, let me in!"

"But the card says you're 21."

"Exactly!"

"But you're 18..."

"I'm 21!"

"Are you Hisana?"

"No, I'm Rukia!"

"Then this isn't you."

"But I'm Hisana!"

"What?!"

"WHAT?!"

After glaring at him for some while, I knew he was a softie. He reluctantly lifted up the velvet red chain and let me in.

HALLELUJAH.

The pounding bass of the music thudded my heart and my ribcage, and my ears tried to accustom to the loud music. I looked around to see if any of my friends were still here because they got in before me since they _looked_ 18. I started to take a few steps across the dance floor and smiled smugly, noticing that a _lot_ of eyes were turning my way.

That's right, it's another year and Ice Princess Kuchiki has come back again. I strut my way down to the bar with the neon lights above it and smiled at Rangiku. She grinned at me with a sherry and port in her hand, stirring the alcohol around with her hand shaking the glass.

"Being sexy as ever, Ice Princess?"

"Being as edible as ever, Beauty Queen?"

We chuckled and I ordered grape flavoured champagne. I giggled with Rangiku, the effects of the alcohol kicking while we laughed and laughed at nothing really. I whispered and pointed at a girl who wore a miniskirt probably the length of her pinky. Rangiku looked and burst out laughing, attracting the attention of the people close by that could hear us over the deafening music.

I began to look around for the other friends of mine, but I couldn't quite find them until 30 minutes in. They were sitting in a round booth and chatting loudly over the music. Dragging Rangiku's arm, I stumbled over to my friends and sat on practically Orihime's lap. Sitting around the table were my friends, the noobs. Haha nah, I love 'em. Orihime, my hime-chan, Momo, the cute, slightly mature one, her boyfriend Toshiro, the cold, icy one, Tatsuki, someone who could kick your ass any day like me, Renji, the stupid ass, and then-

Oh. My. God.

Please tell me.

SHIBA KAIEN IS NOT SITTING THERE OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY-

"GOD!" I screamed out without realizing. The whole table's occupants jumped and stared at me weirdly. I hiccupped, and they all returned to normal, noticing I was drunk and passed it off as normal. I noticed with a very happy hint of pride Kaien was watching me, the whole time. I felt so giddy and jumpy, I think the alcohol got to me. I looked over to the dance floor and noticed Yoruichi was there, but… she was drunk like hell. And I knew she couldn't hold in her liquor even if her life depended on it.

"Somebody dance with me~" I slurred, dragging Orihime's arm. She gently set her hand on mine, and coaxed me.

"Rukia-san, sit down, you're not feeling well. I don't think-"

"C'mon Hime-chan, dance!"

"Rukia-san-"

"FINE! I'LL GO MYSELF!" I half shouted, half slurred, banging my fist on the table. In a _wobbly_ pattern, I _wobbled_ over to the dance floor to _wobble _my bottom. AHAHAHAHAHA. I crack myself up. Or is it the alcohol. Hey look, everyone looks like Chappy!

…It's the alcohol alright.

Setting myself loose, I blew off the dance floor like always, and danced in sync with the music, amazing everyone at how well a drunk could dance. Swaying my hips, shaking my head and waving my arms around crazily, I ruled this dance floor. My eyes scanned the audience and I smirked in satisfaction. Ice Princess Kuchiki was happy.

And oh baby, Ice Princess just found some nice _candy_!

Right across the club, staring at me was a guy I had never seen before. He was leaning against the bar counter with his elbows behind him, supported on the table. One leg was out straight while another was bent to prevent him from falling. I couldn't be sure, but I think under all the flashing neon club lights, his hair was orange. Like a carrot. HAHA! Carrot. I'm so funny.

…I think I should lay off the drinks. But oh my gosh, he was like a hotter, older version of Kaien.

…

Let me think about that one.

But he was still really _really­_-

SHIT!

HE SAW ME LOOKING AT HIM!

I quickly turned away and looked as if I was doing other things apart from staring at him. I began to get lost in the rhythm and slowly, I lost all track of other humans. My mind forgot about him, about Kaien, about all my friends, as I lost myself in the music's bass. Swaying my hips about and raising my arms in the air, I went lower and lower and slowly began to grind my way up until I realized-

Someone was dancing with me.

I looked behind me and saw the smirk, the dazzling amber, brown eyes, and the bright orange, _carrot head_ hair. He moved along with me in sync, and it looked as if we had practiced this for years, though I had only just met him through a single glance. I was surprised at how fluid his movements were, dancing together as one. He mumbled something in my ear, which made the goose bumps come in millions across my skin. Being drunk, the only thing I could do was nod.

* * *

"RUKIA?!"

Oh my god, who the hell-?!

Shit.

I looked past the man's broad shoulders and saw Kaien staring at me with horror on his face. I don't blame him though. I was currently lying on top of the table with my legs dangling over the edge, and my dress askew. It didn't reveal anything though! And on top of me was the sexy man that danced with me a while ago. Yea! The carrot. He was kissing me straight into heaven until I realized…

Until…

Oh my god.

Brain has just started functioning.

"K-Kaien!" While shouting out his name in shock, I noticed he was staring in anger at the orange head on top of me. I was drunk, I had nothing to do with the fact that he made out with me heavily for the past hour.

"ICHIGO!" he roared. I stared at him with confusion. Strawberry…? Why was he screaming out a fruit…? Maybe he's drunk too. The older guy on top of me, who knows how old he is, smirked, and brought my body up with him. He turned around while holding me tightly to him and his smirk broadened.

"Hey there my dear cousin. It's been a while, eh? Kaien."

Cousin!?

Woahh woahh woahh. Hold up.

COUSIN?!

THIS HOT SEXY KAIEN LOOK ALIKE WAS HIS COUSIN!?

I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but then the freaking carrot head held on tighter. He leaned down just for the fun of teasing Kaien and whispered in my ear.

"Leaving so soon babe?"

Once again, those goose bumps betrayed me and danced along my arm while he sent burning hot trails with his fingers. I could feel my arm through the gap between his body and his arm being tugged. I lurched forward and I felt myself sandwiched between the two hottest men in my life.

Am I in heaven?

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU BASTARD?!"

…Guess not.

Wake up Rukia!

"K-Kaien-"

"Well my dear cousin, I'm afraid you don't seem happy to see me!" the man behind me purred, leaning into me. Kaien growled and pulled for me once more, my head lolling about. Oh god… I didn't feel well.

"What the _hell_ Ichigo, you just have to be there every single time don't you, just right in my _face!_" I heard Kaien hiss. Oh god, my tummy did not feel well.

"Of course, I love you so dearly my _cousin_," I heard the strawberry say smugly. He tugged me towards him and my whole body lurched and my head lolled to the other side. And woops-

There goes my lunch.

Hey, those were nice shoes too…

Damn.

"Rukia!!"

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

"Chappy is dancing around you…" a voice gently whispered into my ear. I snuggled up into my blankets with a smile, my pillow slowly devouring my head. This was a really nice dream… "Chappy is happily swinging your arms… swinging you around in a circle…" My smile spread even further when my dreams started to shift magically into rainbow pink land and a large Chappy swung her around. Yay! "Oh no! Chappy's arms fell off!" Gasping suddenly, my face twisted into a frown. Suddenly, the big fluffy arms of Chappy had popped off, like an unwanted Barbie doll.

"Oh don't worry, Chappy is waddling over to you to tell you it's ok…" Once again relieved, my smile returned, dreaming of a big fluffy, arm-eaten-gingerbread Chappy waddling over to me. Cute! "Oh no! Chappy's leg broke!" Scared, I whimpered when Chappy's right leg popped off like its other arms. "Oh no, the other one came off too!" My small whimpers became sobs. "No, wait NO! IT CAN'T BE! THE HEAD FELL OFF! IT'S, IT'S TOO LATE, CHAPPY'S DEAD!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I sat up from my bed in a sweat after hearing the sound of a knife undoubtedly cutting Chappy in half. I screamed again and looked around to see any traces of a Barbie-remain Chappy. Instead, I found Byakuya holding a chopping board in his hand, with a large kitchen knife embedded into the wood from chopping a radish in half. "You!" I screamed, pointing at Byakuya. I realised I was back in my old room where Byakuya and Hisana were living. In their mansion...

God I missed this place.

"Yes, it was I who killed Chappy," Byakuya admitted quite seriously. Tears poured down the childish face of mine as I continuously hit the unmoving brother with my soft limited edition Chappy fluffy pillows. A knock sounded at the door and Hisana's head poked into the room.

"Ah, finally awake-"

"NEE-SAN!!!" I wept, running over to my saint of a sister with my arms wide spread. "HE, HE, NII-SAN KILLED CHAPPY!!!" I sobbed loudly, clutching Hisana's apron. Hisana looked over to the husband on the bed, and he held his poker face with the chopping board in one hand, and the other hand holding the kitchen knife in the air deliberately. He was mocking me.

"I did no such thing."

After hearing such a false, cold-hearted lie, I cried louder.

"No!!! He's lying!!! Nee-san!"

"Speaking of which…" Byakuya added over the crying, sharpening the blade against the chopping board.

"Where is my ID card, dearest Rukia…?" Hisana's sweet, sugar coated I'm pissed beyond reason voice cooed.

Ah… shit.

"Um… Well…"

"You know my shoes still smell like vomit?" a stern voice said mockingly. Who the hell is-

Oh damn, the Kaien-look alike followed me home.

"No, I did not follow you home."

Damn, he can use telepathy?!

"No, I'm not telepathic, you're just unbelievably easy to read."

Oh shut the-

"Rukia, do you remember what happened last night?" a deadly voice warned quietly. I turned to look away from the Kaien-look alike and looked at Byakuya. Slowly, I shook my head and-

No.

NO!

ANYTHING BUT THAT!

NO!

"NO!" I screamed out loud. No, that was it, it was there, that SMILE!

THE HAPPY BUBBLY PINK SMILE THAT BYAKUYA BROUGHT OUT WHEN THE EVIL FORCES OF THE DEVIL HAVE JOINED HIM TO COME UP WITH THE WORSE PUNISHMENTS EVER.

"Oh yes," he chuckled, the smile still on his face, his eyes closed though he walked towards me with perfect precision. "My dear younger sister in law, blood relative of Kuchiki Hisana, Kuchiki Rukia, you are sentenced to-"

"6 months slavery at my place," the orange haired man finished.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Author's Note -**

Hmm.. just a little something that I came up with.. should I continue?

Just wondering.. Cause I've been dumping my stories a lot... A Flaw in the Glass I shall continue, don't know about Hollow though.. Where Angels Fear to Tread is DEF. gonna continue :)

Hope you liked this chapter though ^^ just wondering if i should go on..

**Ruki-Chan**


End file.
